


A Very Marvel Christmas

by 13thDoctor



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Young Avengers decorate the Avengers mansion for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Marvel Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is not here because he is celebrating in Asgard. That is all.
> 
> Anyway, this was a marvel secret santa gift to aehilles on tumblr! You can view it at daughtersofthanos.tumblr.com or padfootandmoonyandtheirparchment.tumblr.com (which will also have the rest of my works)!

A discordant collection of bells rang out simultaneously, reminding Billy that he did, in fact, still have a job to complete. He detangled himself from Teddy, face as bright as the obnoxious Santa hat the other boy was currently wearing. Chuckling, Teddy allowed him to do so and squatted down to collect the fallen bells.

“Glad to see you two are having so much fun,” America chastised bemusedly, setting herself atop a plush sofa that Billy secretly suspected to be worth more than his own house. “But this needs to be done before _they_ get back.”

While Billy had been listening, Teddy had been throwing silver and gold tinsel at him, and his modest navy sweater was now covered in glitter. He smiled slightly and turned to his boyfriend to place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

“Ugh!” America groaned. She floated toward the kitchen, and as Billy spread more tinsel around the towering tree, he heard the fizz of an opening soda.

“Hey, grab us some!” Teddy called.

A look of pure concentration upon his face, Teddy rummaged around a box—one of the hundreds containing holiday decorations that were spread around the floor—and eventually produced a solid gold Menorah. Billy’s face broke into pure joy.

Teddy shrugged. “I know it’s a little late, but we should have one up, right? Just because Stark doesn’t celebrate doesn’t mean we can’t.”

“This _is_ his house,” Billy countered, hoping Teddy would ignore the protest. He did, and the beautiful structure was in the window less than a minute later.

“I love you,” Wiccan breathed as he watched his teammate light the candles. Teddy grinned. A moment of blissful silence passed between the two boys, and then the door slammed shut.

“What’d we miss?” someone yelled from the foyer.

“The usual; more boy kissing,” came America’s loud reply.

Kate swept in seconds later, bow clung protectively in her right hand and designer coat clinging immaculately to her lean body. Her shoulders and head were dotted with snow, white flakes and water settled with grace over every feature.

“It’s _cold,_ ” she breathed, and the three decorators shared a grunt of agreement.

America greeted Kate with a sideways hug and handed her a root beer. Teddy gestured a ‘where’s mine?’ to the girl and she simply shrugged in reply, dark curls bouncing.

Kate paced around the room, eyes absorbing the multiple trees, shining strands of red, green, white, and yellow lights, Santa hats, and similar holiday paraphernalia. Billy and Teddy had discovered a plethora of barely used items in Stark’s basement, most of which still boasted a hefty price tag. Their current mission was in the living room, where they had placed three trees, multiple stars of David, the aforementioned Menorah, a supersized reindeer plush, and other tiny trinkets. Billy was fond of the crystal star sculptures on the mantel of the fireplace, which burned beautifully in the large room.

Not daring to explore any bedrooms, the young avengers had tackled the foyer—now the home of a Santa and reindeer scene composed entirely of blue lights—the other living room, which was more modestly adorned with velveteen ribbon and pre-wrapped packages, and the hallways and staircases. Kate had claimed the main stairway and it was now a glowing rose of pink and purple ribbon and lights and white tinsel.

Tommy had quite literally zoomed around the house, decking every hall with boughs of holly and stowing mistletoe in secret corners. No one had yet been caught under it, but they were also all being especially careful unless they were otherwise coupled. America was the only one trying to find the sneaky plant, nudging Kate along with her almost everywhere she went. Eli was not amused.

Patriot assisted with a poignant touch, gathering 1940s holiday memorabilia and decorating the outside of Steve’s room. A few items were placed in the dining rooms and other places where Captain Rogers was bound to visit. After Eli and Steve’s initial tension, Billy was glad to see the reconciliation.

Noh-Varr was celebrating his holidays in a galaxy far, far away, but the team left him a few presents underneath the tree—their tree, the smallest of the three and the most eclectically decorated—in case he returned anytime soon. Loki, ever a drifter, was likely causing mayhem in said faraway galaxies. His only presents would be tales of mischief. David had made stuttered excuses to be absent, all with nervous glances towards Billy and Teddy, and the former couldn’t find much of a reason to protest.

“Is everyone here?” Kate asked, her coat now gone and revealing the gorgeous, shimmering holiday dress beneath. Knee length, long sleeved, and purple crushed velvet, it suited her perfectly. Billy felt quite bland beside her, minus the tinsel glitter.

“No one knows where Stark and the team flew off to, and Tommy’s been out shopping for a few hours,” Billy answered over his shoulder, adding more ornaments to the tree.

“And Eli?”

“With Tommy. More vintage stores to try.”

“Ah. Well, what’s left?”

“Baking, unless America did it.”

Teddy howled with laughter at the idea, earning a good-natured punch on the arm from Miss America herself. All four teens were gathered close together under the tree, gazing fondly at the picture-perfect holiday ornaments Stark owned.

“I _can_ cook,” America argued indignantly, “I just choose not to.”

“Okay,” the other three agreed in unison, hiding giggles behind tight lips. America scowled at them.

“I’m gonna go decorate outside,” she announced. They all nodded and handed her a few trinkets to hang before she was swept away into the winter wonderland outdoors.

“I’ll go start the cookies,” Teddy offered. Billy thanked him with a kiss, and he and Kate were left to clean up the boxes.

They worked in a comfortable silence, broken here and there by a joke or bit of small talk. The smell of cookies soon wafted through the air and their effort augmented in order to taste something sooner. All boxes were packed and put away in a little over an hour, all of the inside decorations were done, and the fireplace had been rekindled, when America rushed in from outside. Her red and white suit was seemingly untouched by the winter weather.

“They’re back!” she shouted, and Billy was just about to greet his twin brother when the Avengers walked in.

Stark was in a suit per usual, with Banner on his arm with a wonderstruck gaze, timid but classic in worn khakis and a dark green collared shirt. Steve wore a navy sweater over a white button down, with white pants to match, the picturesque American holiday catalog model. A man Billy had never seen before, all dark hair and uncertain eyes, kept tentatively close to Steve’s shoulder in a grey sweater and black trousers. Clint was wearing an ironic Christmas sweater and jeans, following Natasha with warm, adoring eyes. The superspy wore a sharp black gown and heels even in the snow. They were a sight to behold.

Shocked and awed, Billy began to stutter out an apology, an excuse, anything. When the Young Avengers had decided to decorate the Avengers Mansion, they had planned to be gone before the actual Avengers ever made an appearance. Stark was rumored to be on his own private island with the group as they celebrated his engagement to Dr. Banner. The mansion would be adorned to perfection, glowing and glittering under starless New York City skies, with the Young Avengers safely out of Stark’s possibly furious reaction.

Billy had really liked that plan.

“Mis- Mister Stark, we weren’t expecting you—”

“I can see that,” Tony deadpanned. His eyes were hard, cold as the wind behind the wreathed door.

Billy glanced at his co-conspirators. Kate was smiling at Clint, who returned the favor. Teddy was by his side, his point of clarity and grounding. Feisty and stubborn as ever, America had simply crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as if the house was hers. Natasha had her eyes trained on Miss America, a small smirk on her red lips.

“JARVIS was a little late telling me someone had broken in…” Tony began. He strolled through the hallway, admiring or criticizing the embellishments, Billy couldn’t tell.

“We used a key,” a strong voice replied. It was Eli, laden with reusable canvas bags. They trailed in behind the Avengers, who stepped further into the mansion to avoid overcrowding.

“Hm?” inquired Tony. His eyebrows were raised almost comically. Bruce patted his back to calm him.

“Mr. Barton gave Kate a key a few months ago and we used that. This is all of your stuff, and what’s not we bought with our own money.”

“Did he?” He looked at Clint, who smiled sheepishly.

“Yes, Sir.” Only Eli could manage to make the affirmation sound both defiant and placating.

Tommy dashed past the group to the living room, where he unpacked his bags and distributed their contents in seconds. Then he returned beside Billy, unworried and smug. The Avengers had since spread out and lingered comfortably in the giant room, torn between watching the kids, Tony, or the unexpected holiday surprise.

“Considering how much damage you’ve already done—” Billy flinched. “—you’ve still missed a really important part.” Tony grinned wickedly.

“Excuse me?”

“Tommy, if you would,” Tony asked, gesturing to the teen. Tommy was out and in in a millisecond, but when he returned, it was with soft, festive stockings in his arms.

The Avengers were smiling and getting comfortable, their coats being hung in the closet and drinks being poured from the minibar. Billy was gaping like an idiot, Tommy was laughing similarly, and the rest of the team was standing dumbstruck.

“Ta-da!” Clint shouted gleefully, his circus days far too ingrained in his bones.

Everyone relaxed at that point. Teddy vanished back into the kitchen to finish last-minute treats and find what he deemed “real food.” The Avengers settled in chairs or on the sofa, drinks in hands and mouths moving to tell nostalgic holiday stories. The stranger remained standing until Steve beckoned him over, and Billy caught the discreet kiss the Captain pressed to his wrist. He made a mental note to tell Teddy later.

Tommy put the stockings above the fireplace and Billy went to study them. Each had been hand-embroidered with their names, Avengers and Young Avengers alike. Billy’s even had a Star of David and traditional Hanukkah coloring.

A record player scratched, and everyone turned their attention to Eli. Masterfully, he set the needle and watched it settle in the grooves. Gorgeous forties instrumentals filled the room immediately, and the two men for whom it was meant hummed along appreciatively. Steve gave Eli a respectful nod, and he received it gratefully.

And it was one marvelous Christmas.


End file.
